


Follow My Lead

by RikuAxel10



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10
Summary: This is a sequel to a story that was written for me on Tumblr which you can find here: https://unchartedwrites.tumblr.com/post/149328876328/follow-my-lead-nathan-drake-x-male-reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to a story that was written for me on Tumblr which you can find here: https://unchartedwrites.tumblr.com/post/149328876328/follow-my-lead-nathan-drake-x-male-reader

The ride back to the hotel was quiet after you had closed your eyes in Nate’s arms. He made you feel comfortable, he made you feel safe; enough so that you had fallen asleep right there in his arms. When you all had gotten back to the hotel, Nate picked you up in his arms and carried you inside.

 

You were smaller than Nate in both height and weight so he was easily able to carry you. You had muscles and were built very well, but you weren’t as thick as he was since you never had to work as much as he did when he went on his adventures.

 

When Nate had allowed you to come with him to the Rossi Estate, you had already made sure that the two of you would have a room to yourselves. Luckily Sully didn’t mind and he was able to pry Sam away from wanting to stay with Nathan, Sully actually thought it would be good for Nate to stay with you considering he knew how you two felt about each other. Though you would admit, you didn’t know if Nate had told Sam about what the two of you were to each other and you also wondered if Nate was unsure of what his brother would think.

 

When Nathan opened the door to your hotel room, you began to stir in his arms.

 

“Nate?...” you mutter, not recognizing the area you were in.

 

“Finally woke up?” he asked, placing you down on the bed after kicking the door closed. You sit up on the bed and put your head in your hands for a moment to rub the sleepiness from your eyes before stretching and giving a loud yawn; you wince a little when you feel your shoulders crack in places you didn’t realize you had. You glance over at Nate and begin to watch him as he starts untying his bowtie.

 

With how great he looked in that suit, especially now that he was all dishevelled, it was giving you ideas that you wanted to put into play.

 

“Need some help there?” you ask with a smirk. You watch as Nathan looks over his shoulder and sees your smirk. It was something that you often did when you were in the mood.

 

“Uh...sure,” Nate says. He walks over to you as you scoot to the edge of the bed. You hold your arms out and wrap them around Nate’s torso when he reaches you. As soon as he is close enough, he leans in and kisses you. It was sweet, the only kind of kiss you would ever receive when you two were alone. Your hands felt along his torso before they landed on his shoulders, feeling them tense at first before he relaxed.

 

Nathan pressed his knees onto the bed and you fell onto your back. You could feel Nathan putting his weight on his hands that were by your head, and he broke the kiss. You both were panting softly from the intensity of the kiss before Nate’s lips attached themselves to your jawline. He kissed down your jaw to your neck before he reached your collar of your suit. He stopped kissing and just looked at you. Another smirk graced your face before you tugged at your bowtie and pulled it loose, the buttons of your dress shirt coming undone quickly as well.

 

Nate’s hands began working on your suit jacket as you released the buttons from your collar. As soon as there was room, his lips attacked your neck. You let out a soft sigh as you felt Nate’s fingers work your buttons until you felt both your suit jacket and undershirt pop open and free you so you were bare chested.

 

Nathan had stopped kissing you again, this time hovering over you and just watched you. Your face was red in a blush and your neck was starting to get red from where he had kissed harder on your skin, your chest heaving up and down and it made him happy to know that this was his doing.

 

While you recovered momentarily, Nate sat up on his knees and began to undo his own suit. Each layer of clothing came off, revealing his finely toned chest and abs to you. His body was covered in thin, light scars from his many adventures but you didn’t care. You thought they added to his attractiveness and you loved him even more for them.

 

You leaned up yourself and Nathan pushed your tops off of your shoulders before taking them and throwing them to the floor along with his. When he came back down he pressed his body against yours. Skin on skin, you absolutely welcomed the feel; your hands came up and began touching his body all over.

 

Finally, you felt Nathan’s tongue brush against your lower lip. You gladly opened your maw for him, letting his tongue come in to taste one another. You tasted of rum, having more drinks than you should have to try and calm your nerves throughout the entire mission; Nathan tasted of champagne, one of the drinks he was able to have to try to blend into the crowd before the mission started. His taste was almost as intoxicating as the drinks you had.

 

You suddenly felt Nathan grab your wrists and push them back onto the bed.

 

“You’re distracting me,” he groans, making your breath catch in your throat. He kept your wrists in one hand before his other began tracing down your body, feeling every crevice your muscles made before they made their way down to your hips before you suddenly felt his palm press up between your legs and give a firm squeeze.

 

You sucked in a breath at the sudden feel, knowing Nathan could also feel just how he was affecting you. It was something he did often just so you knew who exactly was in control.

 

“Nate…” you groan, feeling him press a little harder and then undoing the belt and buttons on your slacks before tugging them off with your boxers you wore underneath. Bare to him, you felt your face get redder in embarrassment as Nate eyed you. He often did this when you two would bed one another; you would often get embarrassed when he would call it “making love.”

 

Nate leaned over and kissed you again, this time taking you into his hand and stroking you until you were fully hard in his hand. Then he stepped back. You whined, not wanting him to stop but you immediately forgot to complain when you watched him undo his own slacks and drop them to the floor. He was already hard from anticipation and pleasuring you and it made you stare.

 

“What would you like me to do?” you asked.

 

“Face the headboard?” he answered. You nodded, understanding he just wanted to get right to it, considering that during this whole treasure hunt thing, the two of you probably won’t have a good rut for a while. You crawl up the bed until you’re right above one of the pillows. You look over your shoulder and watch as Nate crawls back onto the bed as well and you see him smirk when he sees you bent over, making your rear stick up.

 

“You’re being quite the tease tonight,” Nate whispers in your ear; a shiver ran down your spine. He continued to whisper about how good you looked tonight, how much he wanted to just find an empty room and take you right there over and over until the whole estate could hear you. It didn’t help that he was teasing you with his tip at your entrance.

 

“Nathan! Just get on with it!” you laugh. With a kiss to your shoulder, he leaned back and spit into his hand. As soon as you felt his tip enter you, you felt him sheath himself to the hilt in one stroke, making you moan and let your head fall down onto the pillow you were partially lying on.

 

Soon enough Nate was rolling his hips into your in slow, shallow thrusts at first, until he realized just how good it felt, until he remembered what he had said to you, and who knows how long it would be before you two could do this again. The way you tensed around him made his control slip from his grasp and pick up his pace into an all out rut.

 

His hands moved from the bed at your sides to pushing down on your back to hold you there. You moaned for him and whimpered his name when he would hit a specific spot. Remembering your favorite spot that was etched into his memory, he leaned up and gripped your hips in his hands before he rutted into you faster than before. It had you almost screaming his name when he would hit it hard enough.

 

You would try to move your hips back against his but sometimes his grip would tighten and he would hold you still; at least until your voice hit a higher octave.

 

“Ah~ Nathan!~” you moaned, signaling you were getting closer to your climax. Nate stopped and adjusted himself, grabbing onto the headboard and using it to help him push himself deeper into you. Soon enough you were a moaning, whimpering mess, his name the only thing you could say before your body couldn’t take it anymore and you came. You tensed around your lover just enough that it made him moan your name and spill himself inside you. When you felt him stop pulsing inside you, he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed panting hard. When you managed to move, you fell over and rolled to his side, resting your head in the crook of his neck.

 

“Someone was a little pent up,” you joked, running your hand down his chest gently.

 

“Couldn’t help it. You were in a suit after all. And I’ll admit, seeing you out in the field was kind of a turn on,” Nate said. You both chuckled and then settled down some more.

 

You knew that this entire journey of finding Avery’s treasure was going to be hard and very different for you, but with Nathan Drake at your side, you knew you could make it to the end.


End file.
